Go soldier, get up !
by TIMExCARNAGE
Summary: J'étais un soldat travaillant pour mon compte, aujourd'hui je suis un otage survivant dans l'espoir que l'on vienne me sauver … Mon nom est sur ma plaque, j'espère que l'on me retrouvera avant elle …        One shot en deux partie.


Il serra les dents.

C'était la seule chose dont il était capable de faire mais il se demandait pourquoi il les serrait autant. Est-ce que tout disparaitrait quand ses dents grinceront sous la pression qu'il exerçait ? Est-ce que c'était la seule façon d'occuper son esprit ? Non. Cette douleur ne pouvait pas être canalisée par un serrage constant des dents car elle le rongeait depuis l'intérieur comme la pire des maladies et encore, la pire des maladies était gentille face à cette douleur là, elle le dévorait littéralement même comme un chien s'attaquant à un os pour en faire ressortir la moelle, faisant grincer ses crocs sur l'os et arrachant des gémissements de douleurs au propriétaire de l'ossement. Cette métaphore illustrait à merveille la douleur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même.  
Son esprit était tellement embrouiller qu'il en avait oublié la cause de cette insupportable souffrance, il déglutit difficilement en rentrant son ventre sous la douleur de chaque geste, fermant les yeux quand il avait mal dosé sa respiration, tous ses petits détails étaient devenus comme des monuments qui lui pourrissant l'existence. Mais comment, comment tout avait pu dérailler aussi vite ? Comment est-ce qu'un simple boulot avait pu se transformer en une affaire aussi sordide et affreuse que celle-ci ?

Mais son moment de réflexion fut violemment interrompu par un coup de poing au visage, là, sa bouche ne resta pas crispé comme quelques minutes plus tôt, non, sa bouche se délia pour lâcher un gémissement et moult injures envers le propriétaire du poing. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis avait bougé de quelques centimètres, elle chancela un peu vers l'arrière, attirant par son poids et la puissance du coup mais ses pieds retrouvèrent vite le sol. La victime avait sa tête baissé, ne laissant voir que le bas de son visage, en l'occurrence sa bouche où un filet de sang s'écoulait doucement : une chose était sûr, son esprit était maintenant occupé par une douleur plus bénigne et lui faisait oublier un instant cette douleur qui le rongeait, il esquissa un sourire, cette réaction était peut être hâtive mais pour lui, c'était comme une délivrance tant attendu ... Il pouvait enfin respirer normalement pendant quelques secondes.

**« Elliot Salem, ancien vétéran des Rangers et ayant aussi travaillé pour la SSC, voila un beau palmarès »** Avait alors dit le propriétaire du poing, un accent russe le caractérisant malgré l'excellent anglais qu'il usait pour communiquer avec ce dénommer Salem. Il y avait aussi une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et reprit d'un air faussement pensif : **« Je me suis toujours demandé ceci : quel jour sommes-nous ? »**

Quel jour ? Salem avait perdu le fil du temps depuis un bon moment. Il ne savait plus si l'on était le jour ou la nuit, si le mois s'était fini ou si un autre venait de commencer, si le match qu'il avait prévu de regarder chez lui dans son canapé était passé ... aucune réponse possible, rien de possible n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Il aurait aimé répondre au tac-au-tac mais son état lui interdisait, il aurait aimé lui donner un coup de tête et lui brisait la mâchoire d'une seule traite mais ça non plus, ce n'était pas possible car ce présumé russe était coriace et sa riposte aurait été des plus violentes.

**« Je m'en doutais »** S'écria alors le dit russe, fier de dominer l'américain qui était dans l'incapacité de dominer un quelconque être vivant. Le russe lui attrapa le visage avec sa main droite en immobilisant les expressions que pourrait faire l'américano en faisant une pression constante sur chaque joue avec pour l'une, son pouce et pour l'autre, son majeur. Ça faisait mal, peut être à cause de sa mâchoire fragilisée à cause de multiples passages à tabac ou à cause de la force que pouvait avoir ce type mais le Russe ne s'arrêta pas là et reprit avec une arrogance déconcertante : **« Si tu veux un jour sortir, tu devras nous dire en quoi consistait cette mission »****  
****« Ha Ha. Et tu vas me laisser sortir en vie ... Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule »** Répondit Salem en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le provocant avec toute la haine qui bouillonnait en lui, à ce moment précis, il avait oublié que c'était un prisonnier et que son corps ne pourrait pas supporter d'avantage mauvais traitement. Que nenni, Salem ne bougeait pas et n'allait pas retirer ses mots comme ça, après tout, son sale caractère faisant en partie sa force ... **« Vous pouvez aller vous faire foutre »**

Le russe le lâcha en pestant, malgré que ce type soit dans cet état, il lui restait assez de cran et de volonté pour tenir tête à un homme en pleine forme et surtout sans aucune morale mais notre russe était un sadique et aimait jouer avec ses proies, disons que cette fois, le jeu durera un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

**« Tu penses que ton petit copain va venir te chercher ? Au péril de sa vie comme le font les grands américains ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'il ira sacrifier sa vie pour un mort-vivant ? »**

Les mots raisonnèrent dans le crâne de Salem, chaque mot se répétait chaque fois avec un écho comme les pensés intérieur d'un personnage de films Hollywoodiens un soupçon neuneu et énervant mais il ressentait ce même effet : chacun des mots qu'avait prononcé le Russe pesait dans son esprit et s'incrustait dans chacune de ses pensées ; qu'elles étaient les chances pour que Rios vienne le sauver ? Elles étaient presque nulles, après un zéro, une virgule et une autre file de zéro devait se trouver le un pourcent qui qualifiait le _« presque nulles »_. Qu'est ce qui pousserait quelqu'un à risquer sa vie pour une autre vie ? Quelle réaction aurait Rios en voyant l'état de Salem ? Comment Salem ressortirait-il de cet endroit ? Le doute s'installait peu à peu, laissant Salem perplexe sur les chances de survie et sur les chances qu'il soit oublié comme ses cadavres de soldats inconnus se dressant vers l'horizon en espérant être retrouvé ... Ha, qu'allait donc devenir son corps ? Qu'allait devenir ses exploits ? Qu'allait devenir les personnes qu'il aimait ?

Le russe s'était dirigé vers une table en métal, sûrement utilisé pour les opérations en urgences, et montra à l'ancien ranger un masque de hockey noir parsemé de flammes, des traces de balles noircissant un peu plus le masque et donnant cette impression de combat perpétuel, celui de tous les jours, les combats du passé en somme. Salem baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux bruns tomber sur son visage meurtri pour cacher des yeux pétillants de nostalgie et de tristesse. Ce masque à lui seul arrivait à décrire les moments les plus excitants de sa vie, à expliquer ses nombreux combats, ce masque était devenu une partie de lui, non, une partie d'eux ...  
Chose que savait pertinemment le russe qui retourna devant le soldat en superposant le masque sur son visage :

**« On dirait que ce masque est bien plus qu'un outil, c'est devenu presque sentimental ! »** Ria-t-il en voyant le regard hargneux du prisonnier, oui, le regard terne de Salem s'était animé par la flamme de la haine, celle qui lui donne la force de continuer pendant un combat, celle qui le force à encore respirer mais le Russe reprit de plus belle en achevant sa longue et ennuyeuse venue : **« La vie est vache parfois »**

Salem était resté muet, chose qui irrita le russe. Il claqua des doigts et deux gorilles – oui, ils en avaient le physique – sortirent de nulle part, un ayant une batte de base-ball sur l'épaule droite et l'autre un poing américain sur la main gauche, Salem avala sa salive assez bruyamment, faut dire qu'il les connaissait ses deux là : le type à la batte se nommait Kennedy et l'autre se nommait Elvis et ils avaient souvent parlementer dans cette pièce à coup de batte et de poing mais aussi à coup de tête bien placé au niveau de leur foie entraînait par l'alcool. Mais les coups de têtes se stoppaient assez vite surtout quand les côtes étaient tout de suite touchées, Salem en avait cinq de cassées et trois de fêlées, à chaque discussion, une fêlée se cassait et une intact se fêlait, un sacré cercle vicieux ...  
Le russe sortit de la pièce en jetant le masque par terre et les deux prototypes humains s'approchèrent de Salem, un sourire sadique et tordu étirant leurs lèvres, les pieds de la chaise raclèrent bruyamment le sol avant de partir en arrière. La tête de Salem se fracassa sur le sol, le laissant groggy pendant quelques minutes, assez pour que les deux sadiques se préparent mentalement pour le tabassage. Salem le sentait au plus profond de lui, ils allaient s'y donner à fond, à ce moment, l'ancien des Rangers sentit au plus profond de lui son cœur faire des bons dans sa poitrine comme lors d'une course d'endurance mais son rythme ressemblait plus à celui d'une musique, cette musique qui gonfle l'âme dès qu'on l'entend, il avait cet air dans la tête ... Bordel, pourquoi restait-il ainsi à attendre qu'une batte s'écrase sur ses côtes ? Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas les devant et donnait tous ce qu'il avait pour mettre ses deux types à terre ?  
Trop tard. Il reçut un coup de batte dans les côtes, cette fois, Salem n'arrivait plus à parler tellement le choque avait été puissant et surtout que cette douleur endormie s'était éveillée avec violence, il cracha quelques gouttes de sang et gémit alors que Elvis l'attrapait par les cheveux et lui levait la tête à sa hauteur, il lui murmura alors :

**« Américain, la douleur est éphémère mais le moment que tu vas passer en notre compagnie va te retourner complètement ... »****  
****« Je savais pas que vous étiez pédés les mecs ... »**

La phrase fit mouche. Salem riait, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Pourquoi cette réaction ? Elvis lui assena un coup de pied dans le ventre mais il ne s'arrêta pas de rire mais Kennedy brandit alors sa batte au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire digne d'un sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il semblait qu'un bon coup arrêterait de faire rire cet idiot d'Américain, sûrement mais cela le tuerait peut être aussi. Les rires de Salem disparurent assez vite surtout quand il remarqua la batte juste au-dessus de son crâne, à ce moment là, il ressentait la peur des champs de batailles, cette adrénaline qui montait peu à peu et qui réchauffait son âme glacée par cette captivité, oui, cette adrénaline qu'il nommait « l'agro », un signe que leur agressivité augmentait en plein combat sous le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient procurer.

**« Alors ? L'Américano ? On veut encore l'ouvrir ? »** Ria Elvis en écrasant la tête de Salem contre le sol, mis ses mains sur ses hanches et penchant son buste vers l'avant, recouvrant le visage du soldat par son ombre imposante et reprit : **« T'as encore quelque chose à dire avant que ta mâchoire finisse en morceau ? »**  
**« Va te faire foutre »** Murmura Salem en se tordant légèrement et en fermant un œil, de la raillerie dans la voix et de la provocation dans sa manière de parler encore et toujours arrogante. La batte tournoya un instant dans les airs et frappant l'air ambiant avec une vitesse non négligeable les yeux de Kennedy brillaient de plaisir et le sourire de Elvis s'élargissait de plus en plus, la situation semblait désespérée et dans un dernier souffle, un ultime murmure, l'ultime râle de toute une vie, Salem dit comme une sorte d'Adieu ... **« Et merde »**

____« Tss. T'es vraiment chiant comme mec toi ! Toujours à te foutre dans la merde, tu as sûrement __  
__un don et tu veux pas l'dire ... Non mais ça tire du prodige de faire autant de conneries en si peu__de temps ! »__On riait, c'était peut être ça que je préférais chez lui ... Cette façon de faire rire sans vraiment le vouloir, cet air sérieux toujours posé sur son visage dissimulant maladroitement des rires et des sourires de gamin, c'est peut être cela qui le caractérisait si bien. Il était mon opposé, caractérisait par cette envie de paix – ironique n'est ce pas – et aussi cette droiture qui me manquait, lui, il l'avait et s'était ainsi qu'il arrivait à me canaliser et disons que ce n'était pas de tout repos …__« Ha mais fait gaffe merde ! Limite, je te tue ! »__C'était le bon vieux temps ... Une grande gueule et un homme grave sur le même champ de bataille, quoi de plus pour graver de magnifiques souvenirs et des exploits dignes de grands Dieux ? Oui, cette sensation était belle et bien là à chaque que je me tenais à côté de lui, le doigt sur la cachette. Pendant un instant, nous nous prenions pour de véritables Dieux combattant pour nos idéaux et surtout pour l'argent que l'on allait recevoir, nous étions des Dieux et nos serviteurs étaient nos armes que nous tenions entre nos mains …  
Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour comme l'on pourrait facilement le penser mais plutôt du bien être car pour une fois dans ma vie, je me sentais vraiment bien, calme et sereins et je pouvais enfin être celui que j'étais à l'intérieur soit ... : grande gueule, limite salaud, la gâchette facile ... Quoi de plus poétique au fond … ?__« On n'abandonne pas, Okay ? »_

**« On n'abandonne pas ... »**

La batte ne s'abattit pas sur le crâne de Salem comme il se le serait imaginé. Le scénario qu'il avait écrit dans sa tête s'était arrêté au moment fatidique comme l'inspiration pour un écrivain, comme une bande d'un film se brûlant et noircissant subitement l'image et faisant disparaître ainsi le moment sentimental qui nous arracherait à tous des larmes. Il y avait eu ce murmure, ce râle sortit directement des enfers qui fit bondir le cœur de Salem, cette phrase raisonna dans sa tête et après s'être écraser contre chaque parois de sa boîte crânienne, chaque mot disparu doucement, dévoré par le silence ambiant de la pièce.  
Il se sentit renaître un instant, il sentit que l'espoir n'avait pas disparu, il se sentait tout léger pendant un instant de courte durée : le soulagement était si grand, il allait le sortir de cet enfer …

Kennedy tomba à genoux, lâchant sa batte de base-ball et amenant ses deux mains au niveau de son cou, là où une plaie béante s'était formée grâce à un couteau bien aiguisé, il pissait le sang comme un bœuf cachère tuait par un soi-disant élu – ou imam – qui l'ayant pendu la tête en bas et choisissant le bon moment pour lui trancher la gorge et le voir se vider doucement de tout son sang. Là, c'était pareil sauf que l'imam n'est ni juif ni croyant et qu'il n'aimait pas les méthodes de salaud fini dont pouvait user la religion pour se différencier des autres ou pour montrer tout simplement sa cruauté et son manque de moralité, il préférait quand la mort était rapide et que cela soit bien fait ... comme un professionnel.  
Elvis recula précipitamment d'un coup, son sourire sadique disparaissant pour laisser place à de la peur, non, la terreur elle-même comme si l'ombre qui s'avançait vers lui était l'horreur incarnée. Des gouttelettes de sang tombaient sous chacun de ses pas, ce n'était pas le sien et c'était ça le plus effrayant mais le regard de Salem qui était, quelques minutes plus tôt, presque soulagé se décompose peu à peu, ce qu'il avait cru être l'espoir était en faite une illusion où dans les plus grands mélodrames qui puissent exister, le cœur du spectateur se barre hors de sa poitrine pour émettre ses derniers battements sur la moquette toute neuve du salon. Là, le cœur de Salem s'était plié en quatre pour finir par sortir de sa cage thoracique, non, son cœur en avait décidé autrement, il avait préféré ce détruire à petit feu et assaillit par une panique montante tandis que l'esprit encore groggy de Salem était embrouillé de souvenirs, de vaines illusions ... Pourquoi cette scène ne changeait-elle pas ? Comme s'il voulait changer de chaîne en évitant un film qui l'a toujours fait frissonner d'angoisse, la réalité et l'imaginaire se mélangeaient dans un étrange complot, il craquait. Tout simplement. « Que tout cesse, maintenant » voilà la seule chose que disait son regard vidé de tout, ses pupilles marron ternis par l'effroi, ses muscles crispés par l'angoisse, son palpitant s'écrasant durement contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi ? Car l'homme qu'il croyait être son sauveur ne l'était pas, cet homme là n'était qu'un comédien ayant oublié son visage à force d'y superposer des masques aux couleurs et aux formes différentes, cet homme là n'était pas un sauveur mais un destructeur et son rire accentué d'un air communiste rappelant l'époque soi-disant « au sommet » de l'ancienne URSS. Oui, le Russe se tenait là avec la copie conforme du masque du compagnon de Salem, il murmura :

**« Tu croyais sincèrement que ton ami allait venir te chercher ? » **Oui. Il l'avait cru en voyant la bouche déformée de ce masque gris métallisé dans la pénombre, son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine avec une montée d'adrénaline rien qu'en pensant aux combats qu'ils allaient devoir mener en sortant de cet endroit mais tout ça n'était qu'illusion. **« Triste réalité qui ne fait devenir nos rêves pour des réalités ~ »**

Salem resta muet, frappant le sol de son poing droit par la pensée car ce même poing était dans son dos tenant compagnie à son poing gauche, maintenant tout deux par une paire de menottes en métal blanc ou argenté, tout dépendait d'où on se mettait pour les observer et tiquant de rage et de douleur, comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Lui qui voyait ce monde comme le pire des misanthropes ? Lui qui avait vu au fil de ses voyages le véritable visage du monde : débordant de salauds, se noyant dans la misère, se faisant étouffer par l'étreinte violente de la folie, se faisant trahir par des êtres ne méritant pas la vie, se faisant poignarder par la violence et la haine ... Quel monde, n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, il était encore trop naïf pour avoir cru que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver, peut être qu'au fond, il n'était qu'un enfant terrorisé par ce qu'il avait vu, par ce qu'il avait et que cet enfant ne supportait cette culpabilité le rongeant d'année en année. Salem en avait le parfait exemple devant lui : un homme capable de tuer l'un de ses hommes par simple amusement ...  
Le russe s'accroupit en face de lui, et lui attrapa le menton en esquissant son sourire sadique tandis qu'Elvis avait disparu de la pièce en traînant le cadavre de son compagnon. Le russe semblait content, son jouet n'était pas comme les autres mais il allait peut être leur ressembler au fil des jours et des tortures possibles et imaginables ; le visage crispé par la douleur de Salem était détaillé par le russe, comme si cet humain ou plutôt la sensation que ressentait cet humain lui plaisait ...

**« Mon petit Elliot, que vas-tu devenir si ton ami ne vient pas te chercher ? »** Il s'arrêta et sortit un 9mm de l'arrière de son pantalon, il l'observa un instant et se leva doucement, lâchant avec douceur le menton de Salem. **« La vie ne te fera jamais de cadeau, que tu sois riche ou pauvre, que tu sois un homme ou un enfant, que tu sois un soldat ou un gamin envoyé sur le champ de bataille, que tu sois tout ou rien »**

Salem restait silencieux, encore. Sa tête était baissée mais l'on pouvait voir sa bouche se tordre dans un élan de colère, le peu d'espoir, non, de force qui lui restait bouillonnait au fond de lui.

Un coup de feu raisonna. Un hurlement de douleur s'éleva dans un effet crescendo, deux genoux tombèrent à terre, un espoir troué et une force se rependant au sol dans une trainée de liquide rougeâtre. De la fumée sortait du canon du 9mm.  
Non. Il n'y avait pas eu un tir mai deux. Il n'y avait pas eu deux genoux qui étaient tombés à terre mais quatre, cet espoir ne s'était pas retrouvé troué de toute part, non, il renaissait même ; cette force qui se rependait au sol avait été agrémenté d'un sourire soulagé.

Salem était à genou, haletant et étouffant des gémissements, il avait mal mais à quelques moments, à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à respirer normalement, il esquissait un très léger sourire : _la victoire_.  
Le Russe était aussi à genou, les mains sur une plaie béante au niveau de son ventre, la même qu'avait Salem mais qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire comme le Russe dû à ses menottes ; le soviétique avait lâché son arme après son tir et s'était lui qui avait hurlé toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en subissant cette attaque en traitre, il ne souriait pas comparé à son otage adoré qui essayait de se relever malgré la douleur qui l'assaillait de toute part maintenant : _la défaite_.  
Le masque gris à la bouche tordu fut ramassé par une main gantée d'une mitaine noire avec une plaque en métal sur le dos de la main, un petit rire s'éleva jusqu'aux oreilles des deux hommes à terre et le russe se vit assené un coup dans la nuque avec ce même masque : le coup fut tellement violent qu'une vertèbre se brisa, non, toutes les vertèbres se brisèrent en même temps tellement le coup fut donné avec violence. Le russe s'écroula sur le sol, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et surtout le peu de douleur qu'il avait pu ressentir avant que son cou soit déplacé par un kinésithérapeute expérimenté.  
Salem, avant de s'écrouler complètement à force d'essayer à se lever, se fit rattrapé par une main qui lui tirait doucement le col de son tee-shirt noir, une main aussi gantée d'une mitaine noire avec une plaque en métal sur son dos. Une larmichette roula sur la joue droite de Salem qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer avec le haut de son épaule, l'invité l'avait vu mais il préféra se taire un instant, savourant ses retrouvailles et pouvant respirer de nouveau en oubliant ce stress permanent de ne pas retrouver l'otage en vie.

**« Enfoiré va ... Je pensais pas que tu mettrais autant de temps »** Ria Salem en posant sa tête contre le bras de ce dit enfoiré, sûrement pour cacher les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, au début, il avait cru qu'il avait oublié comment faire mais c'est comme le vélo, on n'oublie jamais. Il reprit mais cette fois, avec un petit pincement dans la voix : **« Tu pensais que j'allais tenir encore combien temps Rios ? »****  
****« Tu allais tenir jusqu'à que j'arrive ! »** Répondit Rios, la voix réchauffait par ce soulagement grandissant : il était arrivé à temps et c'était le principal. Il enleva les menottes qui tenaient les poignés de Salem liés et reprit en souriant **« M'tenant, que dirais-tu de sortir de cet enfer ? »**

Mais avant, il s'accroupit en face de Salem et observa sa blessure : une blessure par balle, le corps de Salem en était criblé mais celle là tombait très mal surtout que le corps de Salem se décomposait de minutes en minutes ... Une victoire n'arrive jamais seule.

**« Dis Rios ... »** Reprit alors Salem en posant son front contre l'épaule de celui-ci, il semblait pensif et à la fois attristé de demander une telle chose, il repensait à la question de ce foutu Russe et la posa à Rios : **« Dis Rios, depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? »****  
****« Salem ... Tu es ici depuis bientôt ... »** Il s'arrêta et regarda Salem, il remarqua que son regard habituellement plein de vie et animé par sa soif de voyager et de combat s'était terni, il l'avait déjà vu ce regard à travers les combats qu'il avait fait autour du monde avec son compagnon, ce regard ressemblait aux habitants des villages dévastés, aux otages sacrifiés pour un foutu idéal politique : de la connerie en somme mais il préféra répondre à Salem avec une voix pincée par de la peine : **« Tu es ici depuis bientôt huit mois »**  
**« Ha ha ... Je croyais que c'était pire »** Ria Salem en se forçant, sûrement pour ne pas montrer sa peine et sa faiblesse. Huit mois était presque inespéré, lui qui pensait avoir vécu ici depuis plus d'un an, il s'était trompé et le préférait mais ceci faisait quand même mal au fond, savoir que pendant huit mois de sa vie, on a été oublié et surtout, personne ne l'aura regretter … **« Heureusement que j'ai pas une famille »**  
**« Bon, arrête de faire cette tête surtout que la tête du dépressif ne te va pas du tout et allons pourrir ses enfoirés qui t'ont retenu ici et qui m'ont fait gaspiller des balles ! »**

_« Combattons ensemble. Survivons ensemble »_

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**

Voici la première partie de mon O.S sur Army Of Two, n'est-il pas merveilleux ? (T'es qu'une sadique au fond ...) Non ! Si Salem souffre, c'est parce que j'ai repensé à la fin du second jeu ... ( Parce que tu penses ?) Oui et j'espère que cela vous aura plus et que bien sur, vous viendrez lire la seconde partie si j'arrive à la publier un jour. Bref, voici le disclamer quand même car ici rien ne m'appartient à par peut être cet One Shot fait avec amour .. Même si j'aimerais que Salem m'appartienne .. !


End file.
